


Two Straws

by merry_amelie



Series: Tales from Dex's Diner [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-12
Updated: 2003-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secondmeal becomes first date at Dex's Diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Straws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.

  
  
[merryamelie@aol.com](mailto:merryamelie@aol.com)   


It all started at Dex's Diner. Master and Padawan had been eating there for years, enjoying the food while trolling for information that Dex happily provided to his Jedi friends.

One day they made the mistake of coming in just because they were hungry. The ronto burgers for two were an innocuous enough order. Even Obi-Wan's spoot beer float would have been fine, if not for his Master's choice of beverage.

"Just water for me," Qui-Gon said casually, thus sealing his fate.

Dex dutifully brought the water and the burgers -- everything looked delicious -- then went back to the kitchen. Master and Padawan tucked into their food with relish, the sweet dill kind that Dex put out especially for them. 

When Dex came out with Obi-Wan's spoot beer float, they were so engrossed in the enjoyment of their food and conversation that the Jedi did not immediately notice something unusual. 

There were two straws in the float. They stared at it from opposite sides of the booth, unsure what to make of this new development. Both of them used their Jedi skills to unobtrusively scan the other tables to see if this were standard practice.

Dex's Diner was a microcosm of Coruscant society. Obi-Wan counted thirty four other beings in the restaurant with them, most in pairs. Four female couples, five male, five mixed, and two indeterminate due to alien physiology.

Sure enough, there were iced drinks at some other tables. Many of them had two straws. Evidently it was a diner tradition of which they had been unaware, thanks to their usual habit of ordering two different beverages. Water, apparently, did not count as a full-fledged drink.

Since Obi-Wan had ordered the float, Qui-Gon waited for him to take the first sip.

"Mmmmm. It's delicious, Qui-Gon. Why don't you have some?"

Qui-Gon tried not to stare at the sight of his Padawan licking a bit of errant icy from his luscious lips, er, luscious icy from his...Qui-Gon, Jedi Master that he was, quickly curtailed this line of thought.

"Thank you, Padawan." The taste of the spoot beer brought back memories of his own Padawan days with Master Yoda, and he started grinning delightedly.

Obi-Wan saw the grin, and hoped it was because they were splitting the drink. In his culture, one of the courtship rituals of dating couples was sharing food and drink. The closest he'd ever come to that with his Master was having Qui-Gon swipe a few tato fries from his plate when he thought Obi-Wan wasn't looking. This promised to be much better.

Obi-Wan decided to take a chance and time his next sip so that he would brush Qui-Gon's forehead with his own in a feather-light touch. Success. Qui-Gon looked up at him, the grin still in place, there despite the unexpected contact. His smile was deepening now; could it actually be _due_ to the casual touch?

Obi-Wan was not a Jedi for nothing. He resolved to test his hypothesis. Another virtuoso display of Jedi reflexes, another forehead rub, another grin. Obi-Wan began to beam at his Master.

Qui-Gon sat back in his seat. "When I first saw the two straws, I thought it was a bit frugal, Obi-Wan." He saw the indulgent look on his Padawan's face and started to chuckle. "My opinion of the management has changed, young man."

"Local customs, Master," Obi-Wan murmured into his straw. "They can teach us a lot. I've certainly learned what I've been wanting to know for a while now." A secretive smile this time, as he bent over the soda.

"Yes, the price of a spoot beer float was of keen interest to me as well, Padawan. Research for our Temple expense account..." Qui-Gon had to stop at this point. Jedi Masters did not giggle on _any_ account, even at their own expense.

This was enough idle chitchat for two men waiting patiently to get back to the float before it melted. They resumed sharing the soda with as much 'innocent' touching, brushing, and blushing as they could get away with in a public place. 

All too soon, the float was all but gone. Obi-Wan snuck in a last undignified slurp, gaining a mouthful of ice for his effort.

Qui-Gon rubbed his finger in the water ring under the glass. "Next time, I'll order the float, Obi-Wan."

"Next time, you'll get the cherry, Master." So saying, Obi-Wan gave his lips a lick, and patiently waited for Qui-Gon's eyes to uncross so he could pay the bill.


End file.
